


Here

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunion Sex, Romance, Smut, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months. He was without her for four whole months. That's sixteen weeks, 2688 hours, over sixteen thousand minutes.</p>
<p> “You’re here,” she says, her shoulders shaking. “You’re here, you’re-” He kisses her again, threading his other fingers in her soft blonde hair. He’s here. He’s standing in Leslie’s hallway and he’s really kissing her. He’s making her come apart.</p>
<p>It’s not a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, so instead of working on my other projects, I wrote yet another Smallest Park coda. No regrets!

They walk up the steps to her room in what feels like slow motion, their hands intertwined as Leslie leads the way. Everything in her house looks the same from the last time he was here. Too many boxes, too many birdhouses, too many old papers and things no human could possibly need.

There’s also campaign posters. They give Ben pause but it’s not enough to make him leave.

He’s not sure anything could.  Once they get to the top of the stairs, he stops, pulling Leslie back to kiss her again, as if he hasn’t kissed her several times already.

They pull back at the same time, and for a moment Ben rests his forehead against hers to try to calm down. His fingers though, have other ideas, reaching down to unzip Leslie’s pants. He feels soft cotton and slick, soft curls and delicate skin that he can’t wait to explore further.

Four months. He was without her for four whole months. That's sixteen weeks, 2688 hours, over sixteen thousand minutes.

 “You’re here,” she says, her shoulders shaking. “You’re here, you’re-” He kisses her again, threading his other fingers in her soft blonde hair. He’s here. He’s standing in Leslie’s hallway and he’s really kissing her. He’s making her come apart.

It’s not a dream.

When Ben looks at her, her eyes are glassy, but she’s smiling so he assumes they’re happy tears.

He doesn’t want to think about all the unhappy ones he must have caused.

Never again, he swears to himself as he wipes a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

She lets out a half laugh, half sob and pulls him down by his tie, pushing her lips against his.

“I missed you.” Ben pulls her shirt out, feeling the hot skin underneath.  “I’m sorry I-”

“I’m sorry too,” Leslie says, stroking his chin. “I didn’t mean to make you-”

“I know.” As far as he’s concerned, they’re on a clean slate now.

“So,” she says, sounding just like she did before they left the park. “Would you like to join me in my bedroom or are we going to stay out here all night?”

Ben looks around. There are boxes, pictures on the walls, and a vase on an in table. It too, looks exactly the same, though the flowers look fresh. He could fuck her against the wall. He knows it’s possible from experience.

“Well, your bedroom does have that weird raccoon skull.” Ben says, watching Leslie’s lips turn downward.

“It was a gift. Besides, I threw it out.”

“You threw it out.”

Leslie smiles and gives him one single nod. “That’s right. I cleaned out the entire room.”

“Okay, well now I have to see this,” Ben says, walking past Leslie so he can see what an uncluttered Leslie Knope bedroom looks like. There are owls and snow globes on her dresser, some clothes that haven’t quite made the hamper and books binders covering her bed, but given what it looked like before, it’s amazing. “Wow.”

“Let me clean off my bed,” Leslie says as she hurries to take all the binders and books off. “I haven’t really been sleeping up here lately, or at all, really. It’s actually kind of the reason this room is so clean. I couldn’t sleep so I just sort of ended up throwing things out. I only got as far as this room though.”

Ben listens, stunned. “You’re not sleeping?”

She stops. “I couldn’t. At first it was because the sheets smelled like you and it just made me cry, but then I washed and replaced them so they didn’t smell like you at all and that ended up being even worse-”

Ben’s heard enough. He closes the distance, grabbing her by her waist and falls with her onto the bed, taking her arms and placing them above her head. He kisses her until he’s breathless, then moves to kiss the insides of her wrists before coming back to her lips.

“I saved all of your texts.”

“All of them?” she asks, her cheeks turning scarlet.

“Yeah. I actually read them all at night. I couldn’t sleep either.”

More tears fall from Leslie’s eyes. “Oh. Ben.”

Ben knows better than to tell Leslie not to cry anymore. He’s known it since the very first time he ever gave her work to do at home. What he can do though is distract her. He brushes her hair away and moves down to kiss her neck while his fingers make work of her buttons.

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“I have to use the whiz palace.”

“To call Ann?”

“No. I really have to go-” She pushes him and he moves off her, watching as she races into her bathroom.

While Ben waits, he finishes cleaning off the bed. He puts the books back on the shelf, alphabetical by subject, title, author, then he puts the binders on the beside table. He leaves Leslie’s favorite biography on the bedside table as well, knowing she likes when it’s close by.

The toilet flushes and he hears the sound of water running, then the buzz on her Sonicare toothbrush.

His phone rings. “Hey, April.”

“The internet is down again. Where are you?”

Ben runs his fingers through his hair. “I told you, you just need to unplug it and plug it back in.”

“Andy tried that, it didn’t work.”

“You have to leave it unplugged for sixty seconds,” Ben explains as Leslie comes out, her shirt and pants still unbuttoned. He crooks his finger at her, gesturing for her to come stand between his legs while he finishes his task.. “Look, if it’s really not working just call the cable company.”

"You sound happy. Are you with your secret girlfriend?”  April asks, just as Ben's about to take Leslie's bra off.

“Uh-what?”

“Are you?” she repeats. “Not that I care, but I guess it’s cool. But only if you’re not going to hurt her again.”

He sighs. “Goodbye, April.”

He can hear her glare. “Bye, loser.”

Ben pushes the button on his phone to end the call and falls back onto the bed. “Well, April knows.”

“I know," Leslie says, crawling on top of him. She's still wearing her pants, but her chest is bare and just as gorgeous as he remembers, all pink skin and freckles he's lost count of.  "She told me after that incident at the high school. Which, I would have won by the way.”

“There is no way,” Ben rolls his eyes as he rolls her over, taking one of her breasts into his hand and massaging it just to hear her gasp. “My army was way bigger than yours.”

Leslie reaches down, strokes his erection through his pants, making both the pants and him feel tighter. “Oh but you’re forgetting, Andy had all the other countries lions.”

It's hard to think when she's doing that. “Ah, well clearly Andy forgot that lions sleep like twenty hours a day.”

“Yeah, but I only need them to attack you for the other four.” She laughs, the familiar cackle he hasn't heard in ages for a moment before sobering. “We’re really doing this?”

Ben nods and sits up to pull off the rest of her clothes, noticing a bruise on her hip when she grimaces as his fingers graze it. After further examination, he finds the bruise continues down the back of her thigh.

"Leslie."

"I missed a step and fell down the stairs. It's not a big deal."

It is a big deal, probably brought on by her not sleeping. But it's okay, he's here now, he can make sure she sleeps.

"Ben?"

He wants to tell her he loves her, but it doesn't feel like the right time to do it. "I missed you."

Leslie sits up, hand moving up his neck to cradle the back of his head as she pulls him down for another kiss. He pulls her into his lap and it's hard to believe he isn't dreaming, not when he's holding her small body against his.

She's his again. All his.

"Fuck. I missed you." He bends down to take a nipple into his teeth, listening as she moans her own similar declaration. She rolls her hips, and god he needs to take off his pants, but for the moment Ben pushes his fingers into her back.

She says his name again and he kisses her shoulder, both of them stilling. He feels her lips press against his head and his fingers begin to relax, finally.

"Lay down." His voice sounds harsh in his own ears, but Leslie moves off him, fanning her hair out because she hates how it tickles the back of her neck. He leans over her, kisses her slow and deep while he traces her outline with two of his fingers. Eventually though, Ben pulls away and sits up, pushing Leslie's legs apart.

He wants to start slow, to savor her because it's been four months, but the moment his tongue touches her, it's over. There's no going slow, no taking his time. There's just the need to be closer, to chase every drop, to make her squirm and try to wiggle out of his arms. He keeps her in place, growling against her as she scrapes her fingernails down his shoulder. He listens to her babble, to her beg, keeps eating her out because it's been four months and he's starving.

"Please, Ben I can't I need-" He could stay here all night, see how many times he can make her come with just his mouth alone, but the need to be inside her is almost overwhelming.

He pulls her clit into his lips and sucks, knowing it's the full proof way to make Leslie start seeing fireworks.

As she's coming down, he quickly removes his clothes, exhaling in relief when his cock is finally free.  They've already talked about the last four months. He's confessed the bad blow job he got in a bar on a particularly bad night; apologies have been made.

But there's still one thing he hasn't told her. "Do you know why I pushed you away?"

"Because I was being too clingy and not listening to what you wanted?"

"It wasn't just that. That just made it easier to justify, I guess," Ben says, moving so he's sitting against her headboard. She straddles him without invitation. "I was going to break."

"What?"

"Every time I was in the same room with you, all I wanted to do was kiss you. I was going to break and you would lose your job and it would be a scandal and I couldn't let that happen."

Leslie studies him for a moment, her hands still on his chest. "But you're here right? You're not going to freak out and leave? Because I swear if you do-" he cuts her off, kissing her to make sure she understands that he's here, that this is real and he's not going anywhere, even if he is still freaking out that he's going to ruin her career.

"I'm here," he promises as she sinks down on him until he's completely buried inside her.

He's whole again. 


End file.
